Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-77.89.110.138-20130908111646
Su..? - nie usłyszałam, nie obchodziło mnie kto to był i co miał mi do powiedzenia, po głowie chodziły mi jedynie słowa wypowiedziane przez Nataniela gdy weszłam nie rozumiesz że ty JĄ.., o kogo im chodziło? Znowu stchórzyłam, nie chciałam się znowu kłócić z Kastielem, to było by już za wiele. Poczułam jak łzy mi napływają do oczu, tak to ja~ Sucrette, czerwonowłosa z brązowymi oczami, umiejąca rozpłakać się z byle powodu, nie znająca czasem swoich uczuć, wrażliwa, ale za razem wredna ja. Wytarłam kciukiem łze, która wymsknęła mi się z oczu na polik, po chwili wróciłam na ziemie, przypomniałam sobie że ktoś coś do mnie mówił, spojrzałam szybko za siebie ale już go nie było, kątem oka widziałam tylko jak nieznany mi chłopak o brązowych włosach wchodzi do budynku, próbowałam się bliżej przyjrzeć, ale za późno. Wstałam, wzięłam plecak i kierowałam się w stronę budynku, oczywiście, Su niezdara potknęła się. Napierw spadłam z łóżka, teraz to.. - warknęłam do siebie w myślach, szybko się podniosłam i pobiegłam do klasy, gdy dotarłam nikogo nie było, otworzyłam drzwi - moje szczęście, nauczyciela jeszcze nie było. Uśmiechałam się do dziewczyn w geście przywitania się, starałam omijać się wzrok Nataniela i Kastiela na sobie, ale czułam jak wiercą mi dziurę w plecy. Zajęłam miejsce obok Lysandra. S: Cześć. - lekko go musnęłam w policzek na przywitanie. Lys: Witaj. - powiedział dziwnym głosem, jakby zauważył że coś mnie dręczy, ale widział też że nie bardzo chciałam o tym rozmawiać. Gdy już miałam się odezwać do klasy wszedł nauczyciel, a za nim wysoki szatyn o zielonych oczach, nauczyciel przedstawił nam go jako nowego ucznia w naszej klasie, gdy wymówił jego imię, zamarłam. Ken?! Znaczy teraz Kentin?! Jakim cudem?! - zadawałam sobie w myślach ciągle te pytania, nie mogłam się otrząsnąć, nagle usłyszałam z ławki za mną jak czyjść oddech łaskocze mnie w szyję, to był on.. Ken: Szkoda, że mi nie odpowiedziałaś w ogrodzie. - wyszeptał mi na ucho, przeszedł mnie dreszcz, serce zaczęło szybciej bić, wpatrywałam się z pustym wzrokiem w książki od historii. Nagle poczułam jak Lys lekko uszczypnął mnie w ramię. Lys: Su, uspokój się, nauczyciel się już Ciebie zaczyna czepiać, opanuj się. - szepnął do mnie, wytarłam oczy i zaczęłam się skupiać na lekcji. Po dzwonku chciałam pogadać z Natem, szybko się spakowałam i wyszłam na korytarz. Weszłam bez pukania do pokoju gospodarzy i zauważyłam siedzącą na biurku Melanie. Mel: Nataniel, chyba do Ciebie. - spojrzała na mnie dziwnym spojrzeniem, szturchnęła Nata i ponownie zaczęła coś grzebać w papierach. Nat: Witaj Su, o co chodzi? - spojrzał na mnie z udawanym uśmiechem. S: Chciałam.. Pogadać. - widział niepokój w moich oczach, wziął mnie za rękę i poszliśmy na dziedziniec. Usiedliśmy na ławce i zaczęłam. S: Pamiętasz jak dzisiaj zastałam Ciebie i Kasa kłócących się? - pokiwał tylko głową na znak że pamięta. - No, to chciałam się zapytać, o co chodziło? Nigdy nie widziałam żebyś był aż tak na kogoś wściekły.. - spojrzałam na niego trochę takim jakby smutnym wzrokiem, on tylko podrapał się po głowie i westchnął.. __________ Kurde, znowu mi się to wydaje takie zdeczka krótkie.. No ale cóż, miało być wczoraj ale zaczytałam się, postaram się z całych sił napisać dzisiaj coś jeszcze. Aha - wczoraj na asku ktoś mnie poprosił abym zrobiła blog z tym opowiadaniem, stwierdziałam że no ok. Postanowiłam też że tam rozdziały będą się pojawiać jakąś godzinę może więcej wcześniej niż tu, więc~ zapraszam :D